An implanted medical device (IMD) and an external device, such as a programmer or monitor, exchange information via wireless communication. For example, the external device typically transmits commands to the IMD. In addition, the IMD transmits stored information or sensed physiological parameters to the external device.
The external device typically includes a programming head containing an antenna for wireless communication with an antenna in the IMD. In operation, the programming head is placed in close proximity to the IMD to establish data communication with the IMD.